Fake smiles
by Gin of the wicked smile
Summary: Betrayed by those he deemed precious. Despised by those he sworn to protect. Manipulated by his love ones. His sanity and loyalty slowly fades when those around him wears a false smile. But soon they will fear what lie under his fake smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Fake smiles**

_Chapter 1_

Don't own Naruto

Betrayed by those he deemed precious. Despised by those he sworn to protect. Manipulated by his love ones. His sanity and loyalty slowly fades when those around him wears a false smile. But soon they will fear what lie under his fake smile.

…..

The pit pats of rain drop hitting his window was the only thing he heard. His apartment since he didn't call this his home was in Konoha the strongest village out of the hidden villages. Who was he you wonder, he was the jailer of what once nearly destroyed Konoha the great and fearful Kyuubi and killer of Madara Uchiha, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He was currently lying in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his life. His life for all its worth sucked. People feared him for defeating the strongest shinobi in history; his friends (if you can call them that) gave him the cold shoulder or made fun of him. His team after bring Sasuke back went back the how it was before Sasuke left, meaning Kakashi training Sasuke personally and Sakura fawning over Sasuke. The villagers seem to have forget that Sasuke left to go to their enemy or that his clan was the reason to the almost destruction thrice. The only god thing that happened to him was that he found that he had a sister.

Her name is Ai Uzumaki Namikaze. He found is long lost sister when Tsunade had sent him to find her. The reason he wasn't told was "she was the only daughter of Yondaime and we didn't want harm to come to her" which he agreed was a good reason. But his sister was far from helpless; she was train by Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the last of the Uzumaki clan before they died which was because of Madara wanting to get to Naruto. When Naruto asked why he wasn't know about them Tsunade just shrugged him of with saying "hey brat the third wanted them to be keep a secret so they could raise Ai in peace and he felt you was safer here". Naruto only spoke with her when he needed to after that.

His sister took after his mother he was told (since he never heard about until his sister came to leaf). She has long red hair that was kept in a ponytail, sea green eyes, soft pale skin, a heart shape face, curvy figure, HH cup breast (Tsunade size), heart shape rear, and a bright smile. She's the princess of leaf. The villager saw her as the only child of his father. The council has tried many times to get her to marry Sasuke in hopes of giving birth to strong ninja, but it never goes through since she despises Sasuke. She has tried to make a bond with him but he can't look at her without feeling betrayed.

Everyone else thinks he's just jealous of her and being a jerk. All his so called friends has: Girls told him his being a ass and letting his pride not see how lucky he is while the guys told him the same while asking him to put in a good word for them with his sister. Kakashi even taught her Chidori when he told Naruto he needed the Sharingan when he asked to teach him. When he confronted Kakashi about this he said "Naruto I taught you the Futon: rasengan so you need to stop begin greedy" then called him out on this in a team meeting about it which lead to Sakura hitting him then saying "yeah Naruto stop think about yourself" and Sasuke "dobe you could learn it anyway" with a sneer. Naruto stop talking to Kakashi after that even though he didn't notice or care.

He begins to do something he has done since he was a child, why did he stay?

At first it was to be Hokage and to protect his precious people. But that change when they didn't let him advance in rank and when they named Sasuke the next Hokage a week ago. His precious people have ignored his presence when he was around. His short relationship with Sakura lasted only half a year before she started cheating on him with Sasuke a week into the relationship. Him and Hinata was dating four months before she was sent to marry Sasuke only kill her self on the day of her wedding. Naruto cried for her since she was the only one that cared about him in that way. After that relationship just didn't work for him since they all cheated on him or just broke up with him. He gave up after one who seemed to understand him cheated on him with someone he thought he could trust.

After knowing he could find love here just threw himself into training and reading. He never showed anyone his feeling, his smile no longer had that brightness it had before.

A knock on his door broke him from his musings.

"_I wonder who this is_" he thought as he went to the door in his pajamas

He opened the door only to see Sakura standing there with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Hello Sakura-chan what brings you here?" he said with a fake smile on his face

Sakura didn't seem to notice or care since she just sneered at him "Uzumaki mistress Tsunade wish to see you" she said as she stop calling him Naruto after she broke up with him.

"Ok Sakura-chan I'll be there." he said with another fake smile

"Would you like-" was all he got to say before she left. Sighing he shut the door and went to get dressed.

Taking off his silk orange pajamas he got as a gift from Gaara, he threw them into the dirty clothes hamper and went to his closet. He pulled out tan shinobi pants with lots of pockets, sleeveless black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, his headband, black shinobi shoes and a long orange scarf, his ninja supplies and his two necklaces. One of the necklaces was a gift he got for Hinata and whiles the other his. He received his from her as a gift to show their bond. Hinata's necklace was a sliver moon necklace; his necklace was a gold sun. Hinata gave him her necklace when she heard she was to be wed to Sasuke. He pushed back his thoughts to the back of his mind when he realized his hands were grasping the moon necklace.

He walked into the bath room before shutting the door and locking it.

Once inside he turned on the water for the shower. Not surprisingly the water was cold, already use to this he took off his eye patch off his left eye letting it sit on the sink. He then used his chakra to heat up his body before letting the cold water cool him off.

As he washed himself he could help but let his mind wonder to how he got the eye patch and how he lost his eye. He lost his eye in the fight with Madara and was nearly killed. But thanks to some last minute plan he finished Madara. He may have lost his eye but he came back with something more. He was lucky the medic Nin did care about his eye or they would have found his "gift".

After a five minute shower he dried of with his big fluffy orange towel, then begins to dress himself. When finished he looked at his mirror while taking note of his changes. His hair turned white due to the stress of his fight with Madara, it was long enough to hide his left eye along with his eye patch while also framing his face and spiky like his father, his right eye was a pricing royal purple with a slit pupil thanks to him over using the Kyuubi's power. His body was lean yet ripped showing his fruits of his training. The seal on his stomach was different also thanks to the fight. Sighing at his changes, he wasn't surprised when he came back from the fight and no one knew who he was.

"_Makes me wish I didn't tell them_" Naruto thought to his self before shaking his head stopping his escape from continuing for now.

After he was sure his eye patch was on he left to the hokage's office by teleportation.

(Hokage's office)

Naruto appeared outside of Tsunade's office. Shizune wasn't outside the door meant that she was inside or running an errand. Letting out a sigh he took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in" came Tsunade's voice from inside the room. Turning the knob he entered the room.

The hokage's office was the same even though they rebuild the place. It looked that same as when he was a child visiting the Third. But there was a thing he noticed that wasn't the same as when he use to visit, he no longer felt the warmth and welcome he use to feel when he came. It now made him feel a cold and loathes that made him want to leave. In the middle of the room sat Tsunade with Shizune standing at her left, Ai was standing at Tsunade's right and Sakura was standing at Ai's right. Tsunade looked at some paper work as he entered. Ai gave him a small smile, Shizune just looked at him and Sakura just stared coldly at him.

"You called Hokage-sama" asked Naruto in an emotionless tone while giving a fake smile.

Looking up from her papers Tsunade looked at him with a blank look on her face as always since he started to call address her with her title. Shizune winched and his words while Sakura just continued to give him a cold stare, he ignored them both like always does when he comes here. Ai smile turn into a sad/guilty expression as she was more than likely was think of how his relationship change was because of her.

"Uzumaki I have an S-rank mission for you" Tsunade stated in an emotionless tone while looking at him as if expecting an outburst.

He just nodded before taking the stroll from Shizune and looked it over. After he was done reading he turned to look at Tsunade with a raised brow.

"This says there is three others that is to come with me" stated Naruto as he was curious

Usually they send him by himself in hope he'll die. So to him it was a surprise and made him think they wanted to kill a few others too.

"Yes that is correct your team for this mission will be Ai Namikaze, Anko Mitarashi and Sasuke Uchiha" said Tsunade while resting her elbow on the desk and folding her hands together.

Naruto had to stop the urge to groan, a team with those three was she trying to piss him off. He just gave a forced fake smile and nodded, everyone could tell it was forced. Ai looked down sadly at the smile knowing he still didn't want to be around her, she tried to be a sister to him but he wanted nothing to do with her. His friend was saying he was just being an asshole but she could tell that wasn't it and that it was something more.

Tsunade made this team in hopes they could help Naruto out of his depression, his best friend, his long lost sister and his older sister figure only if she knew these people was the last to make him feel better.

"when do we leave and how long is the mission?" he asked know S-ranks where time limited most of the time and wanting to know how long he was going to suffer.

"All of you will leave tomorrow evening and you'll be gone until the mission is done" she said letting him know "the faster the kill the faster you can go home".

"By your leave _Hokage-sama_" he said with coldness that he didn't try to hold letting her know he didn't want to do this

"Dismissed" she said wishing she knew what was wrong, she thought he'll be happy with who was going with him but he seem pissed. As she watched him leave she only sighed. Sakura decided to talk to Naruto before he went home.

"_Of all the fucking people she could have chosen she chose them might as well add Sakura as well"_ he thought as he begin to do hand signs he was stopped by a voice

"Uzumaki!" yelled Sakura as he walked towards him

"_Well speck of the devil_" thought Naruto bitterly as he really didn't want to be dealing with her right now

"Yes Sakura-chan" he asked while his clichéd his hands

Sakura didn't notice or care because she continued to walk to him until she was in front of him. As soon as she was in front of him she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Naruto bit back a groan at how she used her strength. She looked at him with a cold stare before she started to talk.

"listen if anything happens to Sasuke or Ai I will kill you so you better make sure the comeback fine or else" she said as she tighten her grip on his collar as it begin to choke him.

Fight down the urge to snap her neck he just choked out a reply "sure Sakura-chan"

She held him there for a minute as if she was thinking about killing him before letting him go. Naruto coughed for a bit then looked at her. She looked at him with disgust before walking away but not before whispering out "you better you monster" then went back into Tsunade's office.

Naruto just looked as she go wondering if he killed her and make it look like an accident. Shaking his head at it because he knew he didn't feel like going through the trouble for now.

"_Leaving is starting to sound better and better_" he thought as he teleported home to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fake smiles_

_Don't own Naruto_

_Summary: Naruto is 17 now and the village is scared of him for his power. Those close to him have abandoned him, the people fear him. He no longer cares for his home and only stays is to find a way to die. Will he sink farther into the darkness or well he rise?

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha towards the west gate. He was dressed in his mission clothes. He wore a black skin tight shirt with three belts going across his abs, a black tattered hooded waste length vest, grey shinobi pants, black headband waste belt, steel shin and knee guards, his hands were taped with black fingerless assassin gloves over it, two belt above each wrist and a white scarf wrapped around his lower face. Above that, a single eye patch hid his eye leaving one constantly glaring, staring despairingly into Oblivion.

Naruto learned the hard way on showing your enemy too much. He was nearly killed in the mission, so he took to concealing most his weapon with only a few weapons showing. He had two kunai and shrunken pouches on each of his thighs and a black cross staff on his back. The staff was 6'0 in height and 5 cm in width; this was Naruto's weapon Rei. He had this custom made from special metal he found on his travels. It was made from Suna's strongest metals and forged by Tetsu no Kuni's best blacksmith.

As he walked he ignored the looks he got from the villagers and shinobi. They gave smiles but their eyes showed fear and disgust as he walked by. Parent pulled their children away from him while still smiling at him. The shinobi smiled at him even though he could see them putting their hand on their weapons. The shop owner waved at him and smiled even though they prepared to close if he made a move to come into their business.

"_And I risked my life for this?_" he thought as he walked stepping past the mother and her child.

"_Naruto-kun you'll see, the villagers will see you for yourself and not what you hold one day" said the third with a smile in Naruto head as he remembered those word from his past. Naruto couldn't help but picture himself punching the old man in the face. The wicked smile he had on his face as he felt his fist break his jaw and knock out some teeth._

"_You are a fool old man for believing that just as I was when you told me." growled Naruto as he stood over the unconscious form of the Third Hokage._

"_You need to forgive the villagers ignorance. Its just they are scared and confused." said Minato his father with a sad smile as he looked at Naruto._

_His smile was broke literally when Naruto round house kicked him in the face after he kneed him in the nuts. He went spiraling into the ground kicking up dirt as he made contact._

"_Ignorance can't be forgiven when they choose to be ignorant." snarled Naruto as he started to stump his father into the ground while switching to do the same to the third._

"_You two dumb assess were too dumb to see the villagers for what they are!" screamed Naruto in a hateful voice. _

_He stared down at their broken forms before he sat on them and walked away._

Naruto awoke from his daydream when he felt the familiar chakra signatures. It seemed that the rest of his former class mates wished to see Sasuke and Ai off. Sakura and Sasuke's hank teammate, Karin, were talking to Sasuke, while Ino, Tenten, and the guys were talking to Ai. To the side, Anko was talking with Kurenai and Kakashi. Sighing, he approached the group.

"_So much for leaving stealthily."_ thought Naruto while shaking his head. He walks pass the group without acknowledging their presence. The groups for the most part ignored him as he stood by the gate with a few shooting glares at him. He leaned against the gate looking at his _teammate's_ shinobi gear.

Anko wore black skin tight shorts that stopped above her knees with medical tape and her kunai kit on her left tight, sleeveless short black top the shopped above her stomach with a vertical cut that showed cleavage, black fishnet elbow guards, a tan cloak with her old sensei's Kusanagi (_Grass Cutter) _on her back and her headband was tied around her waist acting as her belt

She glanced at him at the corner of her eye before went back to talking to Kurenai and Kakashi. Catching Anko's glance, Kakashi and Kurenai look towards Naruto. Kakashi gave a small wave with his famous eye smile while Kurenai just looked at him blankly before her and Kakashi continued to talk to Anko. Naruto shook his head at her before turning to look at Ai.

Ai wore a black skin tight body suit, steel knee and shin guards, black with crimson lining sleeveless kunoichi kimono top that looked if it could hold her _girls. _A crimson silk collar with a sliver whirlpool hanging in the center and black leather nin gloves with a kunai pouch on her right leg and her headband tied on her left was her attire. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail with her bangs framing her face. On her back was a gift from their _mother_. On her back was a four-foot, blue-edged, black pole Naginata and circular white guard, it was the weapon their _mother_ used when she was a kunoichi.

"_How can I call her my sister when I never knew about her?_" thought Naruto with a sigh escaping his lips.

Ai looked at him and gave a small smile and a wave. Naruto just looked blankly at her before turning away missing the look of sadness on her face and the glares from some of his former friends.

His last teammate he wanted without a doubt kill when given the chance, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was the reason Hinata killed herself, it was because of him _demanding_ the council to give her to him. Sasuke knew Hinata didn't like him and he knew she loved him. Sasuke did it to spite him and hurt him because he killed Madara when he was knocked unconscious in the fight. Shaking his head from his day dream of him ripping him apart he looked at his gear.

Sasuke wore a zipped hooded white sleeveless jacket with his headband attached to his hood, black biceps bands, dark blue shinobi shorts, black shinobi sandals with his left hand taped and a left elbow guard on, black Anbu gloves, a kunai pouch on his right tight and his custom Kusanagi (_Grass Cutter) _on his waste. He looked the same just his hair was in a pony tail.

Sasuke looked at him and gave him a smug smirk that caught the attention of Sakura as she looked at what got Sasuke's attention; she sent Naruto a disgusted look along with a glare. Naruto just returned their stares with a blank look as if they weren't there.

After the group's goodbyes, the team headed out. As they jumped to the trees they went over what Tsunade told them.

* * *

(Flash back)

"_Your mission is to infiltrate a village in the land of Iron called Terra." said Tsunade looking at the team._

_Sasuke just looked at her knowingly but keep silent, Anko and Ai eyes widen while Naruto just gave her a blank look. Tsunade didn't show it but she was surprised by Naruto reaction. Naruto saw her shoot him a glance "Probably thinking why I didn't scream about how dangerous this is." he thought as he inwardly shook his head at her stupidity._

"_Your mission is to steal a item their scroll of Gaia, I won't tell you what in this scroll-" said Tsunade before Sasuke begin to talk_

"_Inside the scroll are their secrets to making stronger metals and weapons, ones far surpassing our current strength, right Hokage-sama?" sneered Sasuke showing that the council already told him about the mission._

_Tsunade just nodded not really caring since she knew Ai could take care of Sasuke if needed. Anko was impressed by the news while Ai glared at Sasuke. Naruto just stared off into space._

"_Mistress Tsunade didn't say it out loud in case someone was listening, dumb-ass." sneered Ai at Sasuke. Sasuke just shot her a charming smirk, "So you're giving me a pet name now, Ai-chan?" _

_Ai just snarled before reaching for her kunai but was stopped by Tsunade hitting her desk._

"_As I was saying, your job is to steal this scroll and bring it back to the village. But if caught, leaf will black list you and you'll be missing Nins." said Tsunade in a grave voice._

_Naruto was tempted to just escape when they got there, then it dawned on him. This was why they were coming with him, so that if he went rogue they could attack him and place the blame on him if something went wrong. "Clever bitch." thought Naruto looking at Tsunade in the eye. Tsunade just smirked knowing that he figured it out._

"_That is all, you're dismissed. Sasuke, Ai, I want you two to spearhead this mission." stated Tsunade as she secretly signaled the other to remain while Naruto left. Tsunade told the other the second part of the plan if Naruto tried to go rouge; what Tsunade didn't notice was a small toad sitting in the corner of her office listening to the conversation. _

_(Flashback end)

* * *

_

Jumping through the trees, the team made their way toward the land of Iron but not before hiding their headbands. The trip was silent other Ai and Anko talking or Sasuke trying to flirt with Ai. Naruto just keep silent though the trip since he had nothing to say to anyone in the group. Soon the group set up camp for the night, the first person for watch was Naruto, Ai, Anko, Sasuke but Naruto had the longest time by four hours. Ai was the only one that questioned why Naruto had the longest time on watch since Anko didn't care wanting more sleep and Sasuke didn't care because he made the idea. Naruto just waved off her concern telling her "its ok I'm used to babysitting" referring to Anko and Sasuke getting a glare from them.

"At least I have someone who wants to have my child" said Sasuke with a smug smirk knowing he hit a nerve. A suddenly a huge killing intent filled the area as Naruto glare at Sasuke with his exposed eye while Ai and Anko struggled to breath. Sasuke wasn't doing any better but was struggling not showing it.

"Calm down Uzumaki, that's an order!" barked Sasuke hoping to use rank to control Naruto.

Naruto just focused his intent solely on Sasuke making him struggle not to fall to his knees. "Remember, _Uchiha, _the only reason your alive was because of my mercy so don't push it." said Naruto. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he was reminded who was the stronger one of the two. As quickly as it appeared, the killing intent was gone as if it was never there. After the _argument, _the rest of the night was tense but bearable for the group since Naruto stayed away from them. Even though Naruto kept his distance from the group it didn't stop Ai from trying to approach him.

"Naruto-san." she asked hoping to get his attention. Inwardly she sighed in relief when he looked at her. "I was hoping we could talk." she stated while praying he would talk to her. She had been hoping to talk to him since Tsunade introduced them but what happened wasn't what she expected. Naruto flipped out and cursed Tsunade for hiding something that important from him. At the time she didn't know how his life had been or that he been alone most of his life. So, thinking he was being a jerk to her sensei, she chewed him out on how hard it was to be raised without a mother and father and how she had to train really hard to get to learn Jiraiya and Tsunade's jutsus. All the while, he had lots of people training him, helping him and taking care of him since he was a hero.

When she had seen his face after she was finished speaking, she thought he was going to kill her. He looked at her with such anger and loathing; he then went to tell her how he lived. She called him a liar when he finished, to which he just gave a hollow chuckle and told her she didn't know shit about him. After he said that, he left the room, when Ai asked if he was lying Tsunade just smiled sadly and told her he was telling the truth. She broke down after finding out how her brother was treated. When she demanded Tsunade to tell her why they let those things happen to him Tsunade just stated that she didn't know until it was too late.

Since that day, Naruto stopped visiting Tsunade and only talked to Tsunade when he had to. But with Ai, He just ignored her very existence. He would walk past her when she tried to talked to him or he would shut the door on her face when she would try visit him. When it was his birthday, she hoped to take him out for dinner only for him to lock himself into his apartment for a week and say he would have no company. She found out later he had Hinata over. It hurt that he didn't want have anything to do with her but she never gave up, she would form a bond with him no matter what.

"What is it you wish to discuss, _Namikaze-san."_ he said making her flinch at his tone and how he addressed her.

"I was wondering how you are doing today." she said shyly looking at the ground like a small child.

Now, Naruto wanted to tell her to go jump into a hole of kunais but stopped seeing she was trying to have a conversation with him honestly. Sighing, he decided to give her a chance remembering she had been trying to seek his forgiveness since that day.

"Namikaze-san, this isn't a good time to have a conversation but maybe, if I have some time when we're back at the village, would you like to come over for some tea?" he said politely looking at her. She looked as if she had just won a prize when he finished. She gave a bright smile and nodded before going back to camp.

"_I not going to sink to the level of those villages." _thought Naruto as he waited to start his watch.

* * *

(Few days later at Terra)

"Well it seems we have an easy one." said Anko looking at the village they were supposed to rob which was currently on fire. The village looked as if it were at war, building on fire, people screaming and being killed as samurai fought robed invaders.

"It looks as if we lucked out. Dobe, create a distraction while we get the scroll." said Sasuke in a high and mighty voice. Naruto turned and looked at him as if he were stupid which Ai and Anko mimicked.

"Have you lost it, _Uchiha. _The whole village _is_ a distraction." sneered Ai at Sasuke. Anko nodded "He can help while were trying to get through this." stated Anko

"No, this will make both forces focus on him while we move." stated Sasuke smirking at them. While they started to argue over what should be done, Naruto looked at the village. He watched as parents used their bodies as shields to protect the young, as samurai fought the invaders while protecting the villagers. He also watched as the invaders kill men, women, and children while some took to raping woman, young and old, in the streets. Naruto decided to take action, the group was surprised when Naruto jumped into the invaders army and started to attack them.

"See problem solved let's go." stated Sasuke while smirking as he watched Naruto start to kill the invaders before going into the village. Anko looked at where Naruto jumped for a second before following Sasuke while Ai shot Naruto a worried look before following her teammates.

"_Please come back alive, onii-san." she thought a she glanced at him again before catching up with the group._

"Rei!" yelled Naruto as he pulled his staff off his back. The top of the staff suddenly made a black blade turning the staff into a scythe. Wasting no time, Naruto spun 360 degrees cutting at the invaders around him. Their screams caught the attention of the other invaders nearby. Naruto didn't let up; he started to swing Rei through the invaders as if he was cutting nothing. Blood, guts, screams, and body parts were all that could be seen to anyone looking at the area. Naruto looked as if he was dancing lithely as he moved through the invaders. He seemed to become a black blur as he writhed through the invader's ranks with the deft movement of a ghost. The rank of invaders suddenly grew uproarious with the sounds of screams and yells as they fell to the ground and stopped moving. "_**Yuurei Shuukaku. (**__Phantom Harvest__**)**_" Naruto whispered coldly before beheading a nearby invader with his scythe. Within minutes, the numbers of the invaders were cut in half by Naruto and the unknown samurai protecting the village. Naruto moved to behead another invader when his scythe was stopped by a black object. The object was a black samurai katana with a glowing green edge and weird marking craved into the base.

"_What the hell?" _thought Naruto as he jumped back putting some distance from himself and the swordsman.

"I don't know who you are but as soon as I'm done with you I'm going to use your skull as a piss bowl." said the robbed man he guesses from his voice.

Naruto just flicked the blood off his scythe before getting into a ready position. No sooner he did when the swordsman was on him attacking him with a downwards slash. Turning his body, Naruto side-stepped the slash before thrusting his empty right hand into the swordsman's gut. The blow sent he back a few feet, the swordsman landed on his feet before bending over coughing up blood.

"What the hell did you do to me!" yelled the swordsman before he coughed up more blood. Naruto just looked at him with a disappointed look "_I was hoping to break a sweat with this one_" sighing he glared at the bent over swordsman.

"I pushed my chakra into your body attacking you inner organs." stated Naruto while not taking his eye off his enemy. He didn't flinch when the swordsman laugh through the blood. The swordsman moved his hand, aimed it at Naruto before swinging it to the side. Suddenly, arrows started to rain down on Naruto as archers surrounded him. Moving deftly, Naruto started to knock the arrows away with Rei. The scythe moved almost as if it was alive as it was twirled, swung, and slashed.

The sudden movement was stopped by a cry of "_**Emerarudo Kiba! (**__Emerald Fang__**)**_". A blast of green colored flames shot toward Naruto. Naruto dodged it but it grazed his arm; he winced at the burn.

"_It feels like it's going to be one of those days." _he thought as he readied himself as more invaders surrounded him while a swordsman smirked with his sword a glow.

* * *

(The others)

The rest of Naruto's team used the chaos to move through the shadows of the building. It wasn't hard with all the fighting and killing happening around them. Their goal was to get to the villages leader's building with hopes that the scroll was kept there. Tsunade didn't tell them where it was being held, just that it was in the village and they were to get it.

Ai saw a child crying as her dead parent was bleeding on the ground. She turned her head away when the child was beheaded by a nearby invader. Memories of her family being killed flashed in her head before she shook it off trying to focus. "_I'm not alone I still have my onii-san."_ she told herself to drive away the sadness that started to sprout in her heart.

Anko was used to seeing thing like this from her line of work. But that didn't make it easier to see all the bloodshed especially seeing the invaders killing children. The memory of when she was younger flashed in her mind. How the shinobi treated her as if she would turn on them for being trained by Orochimaru or how the villagers called her a whore and snake slut and other names while they harassed her.

It was only when Sasuke came back that they started to treat her with respect. They felt if they called her a traitor then that he was also a traitor. It was with that the villagers praised her for all she had done. It made her sick to know that if it wasn't for the _Uchiha _she would still be treated the same. But it made her sicker that she enjoyed it and that she betrayed a friend, someone who understood her, for their praise.

Shaking her head at the thought she looked to see Ai turn her head from something. Turning her head she saw a child that was probably three or four headless lying next to an adult woman. The child's body was hugging the woman waste; the woman had a look of horror and pain as she hugged the child trying to protect it from the invaders.

She turned her eyes back to the path as they moved. She looked at Ai again, knowing she was thinking about this mission and her brother. She hadn't said much since she felt awkward around Naruto after their last talk. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts and concentrated on the mission at hand.

Sasuke didn't even glace at the dead bodies as he moved through the shadow. He got used to these sights when he was with Orochimaru and seeing the massacre of his clan. Orochimaru taught Sasuke if he wanted true power that nothing should stop him even if it was labeled _inhuman_.

"_The strong will always devour the weak Sasuke. The weak only exists to be used or devoured by the strong."_ Orochimaru used to tell Sasuke.

Turning his head slightly to glace at Ai he smirked_. "Yes, the weak do exist to be used by the strong."

* * *

_

Naruto dodged another arrow along with a forward thrust from the swordsman. He now was in an area in the forest.

"_That's right keep following me." he thought as he sidestepped a downward slice from the swordsman before sending a jab with the end of his scythe at the swordsman's chest._

The swordsman pulled up enough to parry the thrust left with the blunt of his sword. Using the new position to his advantage, he ignited his sword once more he sent a stream of green flame point blank at Naruto.

But before he could fire the flames, Naruto's right hand grabbed the scythe and swung it at the swordsman's blade. The swordsman brought his blade up in time to block the blow but not enough to hold his ground. Naruto sent the swordsman sliding left from the strike. Naruto wasn't finished yet; before the swordsman recovered he continued his swing with only his right hand letting the scythe swing over his own head. Then with his free hand he sent another palms thrust into the swordsman's unguarded ribs. Naruto smirked in satisfaction as he felt the bone underneath the swordsman's flesh crack and break from his strike.

The swordsman jumped to back, enough for an arrow to past his shoulder and fly straight to Naruto. The swordsman smirked as the arrow looked like it was going to hit, only for Naruto to pluck the arrow out of the air. Naruto tossed the arrow back at the archer; the swordsman didn't even know the arrow was thrown until he felt his cheek bleed and heard the archer cry out as the arrow pierced his neck.

Naruto was surprised when he saw green blood drip from the wound on the swordsman's cheek onto the ground. The sound of bone snapping and cracking filled the area before the swordsman begun to laugh. His laugh was of someone who was having fun but twisted and dark.

The swordsman ripped off his cloak, revealing his form to Naruto. The swordsman was fairly good looking male. He had long dark brown hair that stopped at his waist, tan skin, samurai build, green eyes and a scar going across the left side of his face. He wore black samurai armor with a sage green kimono under the armor.

"You are a strong opponent, shinobi-san." he said with a twisted smile that spread across his face. The swordsman then chanted a few words in a language that Naruto had never heard before.

"_A prayer?"_ thought Naruto looking at the swordsman not taking his eyes off him.

His eye suddenly widened when the swordsman begun to release a pale purple aura around himself. The area around them began to shrivel and decay; trees wilted, grass turned brown, the animals fell over dead, and the air reeked of rotting flesh. The swordsman's body was covered in black markings as he looked at Naruto with that same sick smile.

"_That smile is starting to piss me off_." thought Naruto as he stood at a distance from the now demonic swordsman. He knew it was suicide to touch that aura after looking what it had done to the plants and animals. He did the only thing he could do, he prepared.

When the light show was over, the swordsman no longer looked the same. His skin was sickly pale with black markings, his hair was now dull and gray, his body gained more muscle since it was bulging within his kimono, and his eyes were now a putrid glowing yellow.

"This power is amazing, HAHAHA!" he said with glee as he swung his sword at what was left of his men. Flames shot from his blade to his men and incinerated them down to bone. Naruto watched with indifference as the swordsman happily slaughtered his men to test his power and for amusement as the archers tried to run from the mad man. Knowing they wouldn't live if they ran, the archers started to attack the swordsman. Naruto scrunched his nose as smell of burning flesh assaulted his nostrils as he tried to block out the screams from the archers as they watched their flesh melt off their bones.

"_This might be fun._" thought Naruto as he started to feel his own demonic charka start to rise before he forced it down.

* * *

(The others)

"_**Chidori Senbon **_(_Thousand Birds Needles_)!" was heard before needles made lightning rain down the whole area. A single invader stood not even trying to dodge the lightning needless of death. Ai and Anko didn't wait for the smoke to clear as they begun to do hand seals.

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu **_(_Great Fireball Technique_)!" yelled Anko before a huge fire ball the size of a large boulder shot out her mouth at the smoked covered area. Ai finished her hand seals then launched her attack right after Anko.

"_**Daitoppa **__(Great Breakthrough)!_" she yelled before releasing a blast of air from her mouth. The wind from her attack fanned the fire ball making it double in size and fiercer.

"_**Katon+Fuuton Guo Hageshii Honou no Jutsu (**__roaring blaze technique__**)!**__" _said Ai and Anko as their attacks turned into a huge orange fire ball struck where the invaders stood. The team was in bad shape. They were surprised when they entered the building and found all of the people inside of it killed while one robed figure stood with the scroll they came for in their hands. Sasuke tried to behead the figure, only to be knocked across the room. Ai and Anko soon attacked to recover the scroll. They fight pretty much became one sided, with them being the ones getting trampled.

The smoke cleared and there stood the completely unharmed white cloaked figure. The cloak was loose enough that they couldn't tell the gender and their height was 5'6". In the cloaked figure's hand was a pair of short dual blades. The cloaked figure was holding them back with only _one_ of his blades. It was comparable to academy level nin trying to take on the Kage.

"There's no way we can beat this guy." Anko stated calmly but inside she was terrified. The three of them together can take on three S-rank shinobi, at the very least injure them. But this guy took all their attacks head-on and came out without a scratch.

Ai silently nodded having already known that since the person hadn't a single smudge on his cloak after fighting them.

"I'm not leaving with my tail between my legs!" growled Sasuke. His pride wouldn't take another loss after the defeat Naruto gave him. Ai turned to Sasuke with a scowl.

"How the hell do you think we can win this then, oh mighty _Uchiha?_" sniped Ai while looking at Sasuke with hatred.

Sasuke thought for a little bit before a grin appeared on his face.

"I have an idea, but you both have to follow my lead." said Sasuke making Ai and Anko look at each other and then nod.

The figure just looked on as the three shinobi grouped together. After a few seconds the group charged.

Anko charged the cloaked figure with her right hand on her sword's handle. When she was close the figure she split into three. "_**Mikadzuki no Mai **_(_Dance of the Crescent Moon_)!" she yelled as she and her clones attacked from all directions.

The cloaked figure didn't move to block like before. The swords just went through him as if he was a ghost. "_That's right, dodge my attacks._" thought Anko as she kept on the attack knowing the figure was dodging her attacks.

After a few seconds of slashing with her sword, the figure stopped her slash with their short blade when she aimed at the scroll. As soon as the figure blocked the blow Anko smirked.

"_**Mizurappa**__ (Violent Water Wave)" _was heard through the area as Anko jumped to the side as Ai expelled a strong jet of water at the figure. The water raced towards the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure just brought up his short blade and deflected it towards the left. The water rushed left before it started to turn back towards the figure. The water begun spinning into a column of water then formed a serpent with a gaping maw.

"_**Ja no Kuchi **__(Serpent Mouth)" _whispered Anko as the serpent begun to twist and follow, circling its target before shooting forward.

The figure once again used his short blade to stop the attack. The figure stared into the serpents' yellow eyes before the eyes turned red. Sasuke burst from the serpent with his hand incased in lighting.

"_**Chidori **__(Thousand Birds_)!" yelled Sasuke as bent under the short blade and thrust his hand forward at the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure dodged the thrust but seared a bit of his cloak. Sasuke looked smug at the cloaked figure.

"See? You're not so tough when compared with an Uchi-" he was cut off when the figure slashed his chest. Sasuke quickly used a substitute with the nearest thing around him.

Anko cried out as she fell to the ground with a huge gash on her chest. She then was kicked high into the air. Quickly pushing out what little strength she had left, Ai caught her before she hit the ground.

Sasuke jumped back as he unleashed fire balls at the roof of the building making a hole. Ai's eyes widened when she realized what jutsu he was going to do. Quickly she shifted Anko in her arms and barely made it to cover.

Sasuke formed a Chidori in his left hand then raise his arm to the heavens. The clouds began to darken and became thunder clouds. Soon a huge dragon made of lighting appeared above the building. The figure didn't have time to dodge before the dragon shot at him a frighten speed. The whole building was destroyed while Sasuke watched from a distance with a smirk on his face.

"_**Kirin.**_" he said as Ai appeared above him with Anko on her back. The last thing he saw before he was knocked out was Ai bringing both her feet down on his face and the cloak figure standing on the charred building.

* * *

While the swordsman attacked his men, Naruto decided this was a good time to act. Rushing the swordsman from behind, he slashed his scythe at the swordsman's unprotected back. The swordsman didn't even flinch when blade ripped his flesh off his back, exposing his spine. Jumping back, Naruto watched as the swordsman turned around from his dead allies to look at him before bring up his sword and licking the blood off.

"What the hell are you?" said Naruto while getting into a defensive position.

"**Your hunter.**" he said before Naruto was sent flying through some trees from a punch to the jaw.

"_Fast._" though Naruto as she spat out some blood and recovered before he smashed into a mass of boulders. Using the boulder as a springboard, he launched himself at the swordsman. He began to spin his scythe while adding chakra making it more powerful. As he closed in on the swordsman he swung his scythe downward.

"_**Yama Oobocho! (**__Mountain cleaver__**)**_" said Naruto as he spoke his technique.

The technique didn't make contact since the swordsman vanished from the spot. A blast of white energy destroyed the ground and trees as it rushed through the area. Swordsman watched as the technique did as he said and made a huge gash into the nearby mountain.

"**I'm sorry was that meant for me**?" asked the demonic swordsman in a mocking voice.

Cracking his neck, Naruto turned to his opponent. A grin spread across on Naruto face as he felt his covered eye pulsate.

"Yeah it was but don't worry I have much more then where that came from, **much more.**" said Naruto as his fangs lengthen and his purple eye begin to glow.

* * *

(Somewhere in fire country)

A lone female could be seen as she walked through a village in a cloak that shadowed her from the eyes of the villagers. She suddenly stopped in the road and looked towards the direction of the land of Iron. A seductive smile spread across her face making men and women foolish enough to gawk become enraptured.

"_It seems my future mate is playing with his food._" thought the female as she licked her lips lustfully.

* * *

There finished!

So what you think please let me know by reviews!

**Author's note:**

**Hinata fans please don't drop this story until you the plot is know! I won't gave anything away other then she will be seen again.**

**My thanks: (look them up, they all have some awesome stories!)**

Vendetta419: thanks for the support and advice man it helped ^^

BrownPaperBag51: thanks for letting me know what you thought and about the Hinata fans snag.

Super Saiyan 10 Goku: thanks for the input and ideas, I will try to not disappoint!

Dracohalo117: Thanks for the praise it means a lot

bunji the wolf: thanks you for the approval ^^

And I huge thanks to my beta for this chapter, Alistor !


	3. Chapter 3

_Fake smiles_

"_thinking_"

"**Bijuu/Summon**"

"_**Jutsu**_"

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Summary: Naruto is 17 now and the village is scared of him for his power. Those close to him have abandoned him, the people fear him. He no longer cares for his home and only stays is to find a way to die. Will he sink farther into the darkness or well he rise?_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry, was that meant for me?" The demonic swordsman asked in a mocking voice.

Cracking his neck, Naruto turned to his opponent. A grin spread across Naruto's face as he felt his covered eye pulsate.

"Yeah, it was, but don't worry, I have a lot more where that came from, a lot more." Naruto said as his fangs lengthened and his purple eye began to glow.

Naruto felt his demonic charka start to rise from his body as watched the demonic swordsman. Not fighting it, he embraced the power, letting it flow through his body. His body began to change; his nails turned from smooth and even cut into sharp pointed claws, his whisker-marks deepened, his teeth lengthen and his fangs showed through his lips, his bangs that framed his face and covered his eye patch parted and revealed his face. He spread his legs 'till he could touch the ground. Then, bending forwards, he placed his left hand on the ground as if grabbing it.

The demonic swordsman smirked cockily as he shifted into an offensive stance. With a wide-legged stance, he grasped the hilt of his sword. He thrust the sword into the ground with the edge facing the shinobi. He slashed it forwards while keeping it upside down, thus making the flames from the blade travel into the ground and straight towards Naruto.

"_**Emerarudo Kiba**_!"

Naruto quickly noticed that the flames were three times larger than before. Not wanted to be burned into a crisp, he gathered chakra into his feet and his left palm before releasing it. He shot forwards towards the flame while keeping low. When he was close, he swung his scythe in an upward arc in the middle of the flames while executing another Yama Oobocho. When the Yama Oobocho hit the flames, the energy formed a shell around Naruto as he ran through the flames and was engulfed.

The swordsman smirked, thinking Naruto was reduced to ashes until Naruto burst through the flames unharmed.

Not giving the swordsman a chance to attack, he slashed vertically with his scythe. The swordsman quickly blocked with his sword by slashing downward to stop the blade. Naruto, not letting up, sent a palm strike to the swordsman's unguarded left side. The swordsman jumped backwards trying the put some distance between him and the large blade. Not missing a beat, Naruto turned the scythe so that the blade was facing towards the ground. Then he jumped forwards, catching up to the swordsman as he flew backwards. The backside of the scythe was under the swordsman's arm pit before Naruto twisted the scythe again, getting the scythe's blade directly behind the swordsman before yanking the scythe backwards.

A panicked look flashed across the swordsman's face at what the demonic shinobi was trying to do. Moving his sword quickly he block the scythe's blade from splitting his body down the middle, but by doing this he left his front unguarded. Naruto took advantage of his mistake as he sent several chakra palms into the swordsman's ribs, solar plexus, stomach and face before jumping upwards, kneeing him in the face, and into the air.

Acting quickly, before the swordsman recovered, he sent four Yama Oobocho in the shape of stars at the descending swordsman. The swordsman made a flame shield at the last minute before Naruto's attack hit him. The swordsman slammed into the ground and began to cough up a large amount of blood.

Naruto smirked as he looked at his downed opponent. "Wow, that's it? I thought you would-" He was cut off as the swordsman appeared behind him, attempting to connect a forward thrust to his back. Shifting to dodge the thrust, he then followed after with an upwards slash. The swordsman parried before slashing vertically but Naruto countered with his scythe and attacked with a horizontal slash. The two continued to use fast slashes against each other. As this went on, it began to become clear who the winner would be as the swordsman began to score more slashes onto Naruto then Naruto managed to score on him. Naruto was sent flying back after receiving a vicious hit to his chest.

A cry of "_**Emerarudo Kiba**_!" soon followed as he hit the ground. Thinking quickly, Naruto pumped chakra out to his body in an attempt to avoid getting turned into ash. He wasn't turned to ash, but he received fourth degree burns. The swordsman grinned sickly as he jumped into the air and stabbed downwards into Naruto's burnt chest cavity. Naruto hacked up blood before he kicked the swordsman off him. The swordsman jumped back to avoid the kick, he smirked at the downed shinobi.

"Did you really think you would beat a swordsman in a weapons fight?! I was a Captain in the land of iron before I join with my master!"

Naruto coughed a bit before spitting out some blood. As he was getting up from the ground, his body had already begun to heal from the burns. The swordsman smiled as he watched as Naruto's burnt flesh fell off, showing some bone and muscle before he was healed completely again.

Naruto ripped off his hooded vest, leaving him only in his sleeveless black shirt. Picking up his scythe, he turned to the swordsman and flashed him a demonic smile.

"Time to go wild!"

* * *

Ai stared down the robed figure in front of her. Her team was unconscious, one from wounds and another from stupidity. She herself was in pain from the figure in front of her. It seemed the figure wasn't fond of Sasuke and his lighting attack. Even though she hated the guy, he was still a comrade of Konoha.

She knew unless Naruto came she was done for, since her injures weren't something she could ignore even if she was slowly healing them. Her left arm was broken, half of her ribs were broken or cracked, some of the bone was piercing her right lung, she was dizzy from blood loss cause by the multiple slashes she had, and she was slowly running out of charka from healing Anko and herself. Popping a chakra pill into her mouth from her medical pouch, she felt her wounds heal faster from the chakra boost.

The robed figure just stood there looking at her with the scroll hanging on the back of his robe. The figure stood there as if contemplating them, then the figure sheathed their short blade and turned to leave.

Ai's face showed nothing, but inwardly she was shocked that she and her team were going to live. Inwardly she released a sigh of relief; ninja must not show emotion when on a mission. The relief didn't last long as she noticed that Sasuke had awoken.

Sasuke's eyes turned red as he used his bloodline sharingan. Sasuke cursed Naruto once more for sealing up his mangekyo sharingan when he was passed out after the fight with Madara. Even though his mangekyo was sealed, his basic sharingan was more powerful thanks to the fact that his eyes previously belonged to his older brother Itachi.

Sasuke ran through some hand seals while the figure was walking away. After he finished, he locked his hands in the "horse" sign, then he inhaled deeply before releasing a huge amount of fire at the finger unguarded back.

"_**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**__ (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique_)!" He whispered, and three dragon-headed fireballs were released while his sharingan spun rapidly, focused at the retreating figure. Fire engulfed the area.

Anko awoke to the sound of an explosion nearby and she found Ai shielding her from falling debris. The two quickly stood up and prepared for the worst as Anko began to draw out her sword, while Ai picked up her naginata from the ground. Sasuke soon stood next to them in a ready stance with his sword. The three watched as the fire continued to raze the area where they'd last seen the robed figure.

The three didn't wait long. The fire that was swallowing up the area was soon dispersed in a flash. There stood in the same spot with both short swords drawn, was the robed figure. They didn't even get the chance to blink before the warrior was upon them. The sound of birds chirping was heard before Sasuke charged forward with his "_**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana**__ (Kusanagi Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana_)" empowering his blade. The two clashed as Sasuke's lighting katana sparked against the right blade of the robed figure. Sasuke stared into the hood of the robed figure, hoping to make eye contact or get a look at the figure face, but all he saw was the darkness that hid the figure's face.

Even though he didn't show it, Sasuke was trying to push the figure back with his chakra. The figure stood as if he was leaning against a wall, not moving an inch. It was as if a child was trying to move an adult tree!

Anko shot forward and slashed downward at the figure's unguarded back. Not even showing any effort, he blocked her slash with his left blade as if stretching. Using her other hand, Anko thrust it forward towards the robed figure's back.

"_**Sen'eijashu**__ (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_)!" Dark green vipers traveled from her cloak, down her wrist and around the figure. Once she was sure her snakes where binding the figure, she saw that Ai was ready.

Ai was releasing her weapon to its true form, knowing that to stand any chance it was best to pull out the big guns. The guard turned from a circular white to a metallic gold dragon-head. The blade that was attached to the guard turned from a straight grey blade to a curved blade with two points. The blade grew larger and turned dark-grey with a gold-dragon running from the guard to the tip of the blade as if it was flying, the edge was a crystal-light-blue color.

"_Blue Dragon Crescent Blade_!" She whispered as she shot forward with a thrust aimed at the robed figure's exposed left side.

The robed figure tilted to the right side while pressing Anko further to the left side. As soon as Ai was close to making contact with her attack, the figure twisted out of the blade's path while also making Anko and Sasuke cross swords. Anko cried out in agony as Sasuke's lighting-blade's electrical discharge flow into her body from the blades' crossing.

Ai quickly pushed Anko away from Sasuke blade with the blunt end of her weapon, while Sasuke turned towards the robed figure only to get sent flying back from a punch from the figure.

Anko quickly recovered with the help of Ai and they both returned to flank Sasuke. Anko was pissed. Fighting beside Sasuke was as bad as fighting with an enemy-nin since he had no regard for his allies. Ai was thinking along the same lines as Anko since she knew Sasuke could have stopped the flow of electricity before his and Anko's blades hit.

Ai began to channel her chakra into her blade, making it glow blue. Sasuke glanced at the weapon before he looked into her eyes as she stared at the figure. Soon he began to copy what she was doing as he began to channel more chakra into his _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana**_. He copied Ai move for move as Ai spun her Naginata from side to side before beginning to spin it above her head. She noticed to her right side that Sasuke was copying her. Usually she would kill him for doing that, but this time she smirked. After gathering enough chakra the two thrust forward while releasing the chakra from their weapons.

"_**Kamishini no tsuppari **__(God-Killing Thrust)!" _Whispered Ai since Sasuke didn't know what the name of the technique was.

As the technique stated, the thrust looked as if they were two chakra beams; one large crystal-blue chakra and the other smaller one, lightning-blue, until they merged to become a larger spinning lightning drill.

The figure was going to deflect the attack when Anko suddenly appeared from behind. The Anko next to Ai disappeared in smoke.

Anko appeared a good distance from the robed figure before she stabbed forwards. Her blade lengthened and moved to stab the figure in the back where the scroll was held, but the figure blocked. Anko smirked and continued to lengthen her blade while pushing what was left of her chakra into her feet to stay immovable. Soon the figure was rushing towards the attack from Ai and Sasuke, since Anko's blade lifted the robed figure off the ground.

As the robed figure got closer to the _**Kamishini no tsuppari **_it noticed that the ground was being disintegrate and absorbed into the attack

Sasuke smirked as he watched as the robed asshole got hit by his new attack.

"_I'm going to call it __**Chidori: Kamishini no tsuppari **__(One Thousand Birds: God-Killing Thrust)"_

His thoughts were halted when his world exploded in pain and blood. He heard a bloody scream of anguish as he fell back. As he looked to the others, he found them too in the same state he was in and he noticed that the scream was coming from him, then everything went black.

* * *

"_**Emerarudo Kiba**_!"

Jade flames rocketed towards the left, reducing everything in its path to ash. The samurai eyes darted around the area looking for the white haired shinobi. He suddenly felt a presence behind his person then moving on instincts he swung his sword in a spinning arc, but he hit nothing but air.

"What are you swinging at? Your shadow?" The shinobi mocked, his voice projected all over the area.

"Show yourself so I can end your existence!" The demonic samurai demanded, his voice practically dripping with anger and annoyance.

His response to his yell was a "_**Yama Oobocho**_" heading towards him. Smirking from catching on to the shinobi's plan, he launched an "_**Emerarudo Kiba**_" at the energy attack, making the two attacks fight for dominance. The demonic being then looked around the area waiting for the shinobi to attack him once more from his sides.

"_Fool doesn't know who he's messing wi-"_ The samurai's thoughts were cut off when his "_**Emerarudo Kiba**_" attack was overwhelmed by the "_**Yama Oobocho**_". Before he could dodge the attack, he was stunned to find the shinobi hiding behind the power rushing towards him.

When their techniques begun to clash, Naruto didn't released his technique like before. Instead he stayed with the "_**Yama Oobocho**_" as it rushed towards the swordsman, thus keeping it at full power and making it strong enough to overtake his "_**Emerarudo Kiba**_" while leaving the enemy open.

Taking his chance he shot forward towards the ending of his "Yama Oobocho". Being only inches from the swordsman, Naruto used his scythe as a javelin pole and launched his feet into the swordsman's chest. He felt the bones underneath his feet break and give away, but he wasn't done yet. Using his scythe-pole he turned to the left side and kicked the swordsman in the chin with his right foot sending the swordsman into the air. Landing on his feet, Naruto quickly swung his scythe in an upwards slash.

The demonic samurai felt his blood exit his mouth as he felt the shinobi's scythe carve into his ribcage and his inner organs. His body moved with the shinobi's scythe, making him glide above the shinobi who began to assault his body with numerous of those damned attacks he called "power palms". He felt the heart take three hits from the attack and then the rest of his major organs were hit.

When Naruto noticed the swordsman's descent and the speed with which the ground was closing in on the man, he decided to end their little game.

"_**Yama Oobocho**_!" Naruto fired the attack point blank at the falling swordsman. The attack sent the swordsman flying again, this time higher and farther away. The swordsman's body hit the ground with a sickening thud, his sword still grasped in his hand. The area became quiet with only the sounds of the battle in the village being heard.

Naruto looked at the destroyed carcass with a bored stare. The swordsman lost most of his right side of his body, his lower part of his body was missing most of its muscle and skin exposing his spine, his legs were gone and his whole body looked as if it was in a blender. The only thing that intact was his left arm which held his sword and his head.

"Well, when you get to hell let them know Naruto sent you." He stated before turning and walking away with his scythe over his right shoulder.

The swordsman knew it was over. He could feel his power along with his life fade fast. Feeling he should at least give the shinobi a few parting words he spoke.

"Know this Naruto, there is a shift in the balance of power, and your home is going to feel its wrath," the dead swordsman gurgled out.

Swinging his scythe once more, Naruto silenced the dying warrior by putting him out of his painful existence. Shouldering the scythe one last time, he began to make his way towards where he felt all the explosions appear.

"Then it's a good thing I don't have a home." Naruto said to himself before taking off.

Naruto had yet to change back as he made his way towards the burning village, he couldn't help but see Konoha in its place. Shaking his head, he was about to run off when he stopped instead.

"_This village is going to be destroyed, so even if we were to be found out they would pin it on Konoha…meaning I could just turn my back and leave_…" Naruto contemplated.

He began to turn towards the opposite direction when he heard his necklaces clink against each other. He looked at the sliver and gold necklace while clenching his hand until his knuckles turned white.

//memory//

"_Naru-Koi, rest your fears for I will always love you." An image of a stunning woman appeared in Naruto's mind. Her face was heart shaped. She had a button nose, plump pink lips, milky-white skin and beautiful light lavender pupil-less eyes. She was smiling lovingly at him._

_The image changed to the same woman lying on the floor of a room with a dagger sticking from her hand. Her neck was cut deeply with blood cascading down her body and soaking into the wooden floor. Her eyes were glazed, making them look glassy and empty. She had a bloody smile on her face._

"_She killed herself," a man said as he barely glanced at Hinata. He was one of the people that hated Naruto and felt that Hinata got what she deserved for loving the demon_

_Naruto stood there in shock as he felt his very soul shatter. He turned to those in the room; Kurenai was sobbing with Anko comforting her, Kiba cried while holding Akamaru as the huge dog howled, Shino took off his glasses and held his face in his hands to hide his sorrow. From there various other friends with a few family members cried for the girl, even her father and sister. But the one that stood out in the room was a man standing on the far side of the room. _

_Sasuke looked at body of the girl that was suppose to marry him with indifference, but his eyes held a look similar to the cat that ate the canary. No one seemed to notice as Sakura and Ino were trying to "comfort" Sasuke over the loss of his fiancée. Their faces seemed to show sadness, but their eyes showed happiness since he wouldn't get married. Sasuke noticed Naruto looking at him. He shot him a smirk that said "If I can't have her, then neither can you."_

_Naruto's demonic aura exploded around him. He was going to DESTORY Sasuke, but before he could move Yamato had used his demonic sealing technique on him. He heard Tsunade telling him that she had ordered Yamato there in case Naruto lost control over his demon because of his sadness. Naruto didn't really listen after that, but he just stared at Sasuke with a wrath-filled glare. _

"_I will find out the truth even if I have to burn down the village that I once loved!"_

//reality//

"_No, not yet_," he thought to himself, before dashing towards the huge explosions.

* * *

Ai was on the ground with kunai piercing into her hands, feet, thighs and biceps. Off to her left side, Anko was in a similar state. The only reason they were awake was from Ai's medical training and Anko's high tolerance to pain. Sasuke was being held up by his neck. The robed figure had broken his arms, legs, forearms and shoulders. Sasuke gurgled as he felt the robed figure increase the grip around his neck slowly.

Ai began to direct her chakra to the part of her body where the kunai were stabbed in an attempt to free herself. It was a technique medic-nin used when they were stabbed. With precise control, they could direct their chakra to reach and push out the foreign objects. The only downside was that it took a lot of chakra control.

Anko was using her ex-sensei's long tongue technique to try to pull out the kunai. But even with as much as she struggled, the kunai were too deep so it was a slow process. She cursed herself for letting the enemy do this to her.

The figure looked at Sasuke as he strangled him, and then proceeded to stab him with the short blade. Sasuke could only gurgle out blood as he felt his lung get pierced. This continued for a while as the figure stabbed him in random, but painful places on his body while he gurgled up blood.

"_I can't died here I still haven't revived my clan_!" He thought in panic.

He tried to use a genjutsu with his sharingan on the robed figure, but he couldn't tell if he got the figure since the hood completely covered their face.

The robed figure raised the short blade in their right hand. He was going for the killing blow until the figure suddenly threw Sasuke at a shadow that suddenly appeared where Ai and Anko were. It disappeared again though without a trace. The figure drew the second short blade in time to block a side swipe from a black scythed blade. As quickly as it appeared it was gone again. The figure stood with both short blades held to the side loosely. The scythe appeared again, this time from behind, making the robed figure to turn and deflect the slash, but as quickly as it was blocked another blade appeared from the side of the figure. The figure blocked with the other blade.

The figure twirled the short blade in a full 360 before he began to block countless blades in the appearance of shadows. The sound of metal clanging was heard as he managed to block every strike.

The three watched in awe as the figure didn't look the least bit affected by blocking and deflecting the blades that seemed to appear from nowhere.

Two figures appeared behind Sasuke and Anko before knocking them unconscious with a chop to the neck. Ai looked alarmed at this, but relaxed when she saw it was two of Naruto's clones. One clone roughly threw Sasuke over his shoulder, ignoring the sounds of his ribs cracking, while another swiftly and harshly pulled then kunais out of Anko then copied the other clones action.

"_Wait! If these to are clones then that means-!"_ She thought as she looked back at the fight to catch Naruto slipping under the robed figure's guard and land a double axe-kick on the figure. Naruto quickly followed up with an upwards slash while releasing his techniques '_**Yama Oobocho**_'.

The figure blocked the energy arc with the double short swords held in an X-position. The figure didn't get to recover as Naruto sent three more '_**Yama Oobocho's' **_that sent the figure flying backwards into another building, thus destroying it.

Seconds later the figure exploded out of the debris and stood ready for attack, but when the figure looked around, Naruto and his group was gone.

* * *

//A few miles outside of Terra village//

Naruto had stopped running when he felt that the robed figure wouldn't start chasing them. He would now wait for Ai to heal everyone. Naruto looked at Sasuke thinking on whether or not to kill him right then and there. He shook his head "_he still has use," _he thought darkly before he went back to watching their surroundings.

"Naruto-san, they're ready to be moved. Our wounds aren't fully healed, but we should be able to make it back to leaf to get medical treatment" Ai said as she sat next to the clones that were carrying Sasuke and Anko. Naruto nodded before having his clones pick up Anko and Sasuke, again throwing them over their shoulders. The clone carrying Sasuke noticed that the assholes's sword was destroyed with only the hilt and piece of metal barely clinging to the hilt and his right are also as pieces of bone and muscle was visible out side the skin with piece of his sword sticking into it, it looked as if his arm was crushed the twisted before being flattened.

The real Naruto bent down, letting Ai ride piggy back. Ai blushed at this, but got on his back. Seeing a chance to get close to him without him pushing her away, she happily took this chance. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes. As Naruto began to run through the trees, Ai pictured a young boy with sun kissed blonde hair carrying a little red-headed girl on his back. Both of them were laughing and giggling. Ai felt a tear escape her eyes.

Naruto ignored the woman on his back as she cried softly, thinking she must be thinking of her family.

He was right in a way.

* * *

//Konoha//

Tsunade sat at her desk drinking a bottle of sake. She felt her age catching up on her as she thought about the village and Naruto.

The village had turned their back to Naruto after what he'd done for them because of fear and ignorance. They feared because they now knew that the person they used to beat up and disrespect now had more then enough power to destroy them. Still, they didn't fear him enough because they thought that he wouldn't harm them since they were the ones that made up the village as a whole.

Sadly Naruto wasn't taking this like before. Naruto was now a battle hardened shinobi, despite how much the villagers seemed to ignore this. He wasn't the same happy kid that wanted to be Hokage. He had felt a lover's embrace and the pain of losing those you love. He had felt the respect he long deserved and the bitter taste of betrayal by those he'd protected and those he'd trusted.

Tsunade wasn't stupid. She knew Naruto was barely holding himself together. That's why she sent him with Anko; his sister figure who could relate with him on how it feels to be an outcast, Sasuke; his best friend who he went to hell and back for, and Ai; his long lost sister and his last link to his family.

But she knew that the loss of Hinata was a big hit to him. A hit that made him hate the village for two reasons. One: because the village council ordered Hinata to marry Sasuke against her will. The reason for their choice was that Sasuke saw her as the only female in their age group who didn't lust after him, and because she wanted someone else. Tsunade knew he most likely wanted her more because she was with Naruto and she loved him when others didn't. The second was Hinata's death. Tsunade knew how it felt to lose someone you loved, but it was worse for Naruto because the reason she died was that she didn't want Sasuke. In a way everything could be blamed on the village council and Hinata's own actions.

Tsunade felt even worse when she realized that she couldn't help him through his sadness because of massive amounts of paper work she forgot.

"_And I told Jiraiya I would look after him."_ She thought sadly.

No one comforted Naruto. Not even any of his so called precious people. No, everyone were comforting Hinata's team, her family and Sasuke. So with no one to show any sympathy for him, Naruto became cold. Before Hinata kept him from sinking into the darkness, but with her gone it seemed to engulfed him.

Naruto no longer called her 'Baa-chan' or visited her like before. He no longer gave a smile that seemed as if it could make the world a better place. No longer did he goof around or joke. No, that person was gone. In his place was a cold shinobi that didn't show his feelings, and one who didn't care about those around him. She just recently found out Naruto had been taking S-rank missions by orders from the council, all by himself. She never noticed him gone with him always shutting himself away in his apartment.

Then there was Ai, his long lost sister. Tsunade knew she should have told Naruto about his sister, but she felt that at the time he didn't need to know and when he was ready she would tell him. She never would have believed Madara would kill everyone of the Uzumaki clan. When Ai showed up out of the blue telling her that her family was dead, Tsunade felt that she'd messed up bad. If she had told Naruto, he may have been able to convince the Uzumaki clan to move to the village, thus saving the clan and giving him a family.

"_Too late to think on what if's…"_ She thought as she downed the sake bottle.

Just as she was reaching for another one, a Jounin bust into the office looking frantic.

"Tsunade-sama we have a problem!" The Jounin informed her.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked in an annoyed, but still worried voice.

Taking a deep breath the Jounin looked darkly at Tsunade before he began speaking. "There is a large demon coming towards the village."

//Somewhere in fire country//

The female from before sat in a restaurant alone, sipping on some tea. She put the cup down and closed her eyes. She softly nodded her head three times, a smile began to form on her luscious lips.

"Good, good. Soon everything will be ready. Now be gone for I have to collect my wandering mate." She said before she got up from her seat and left the restaurant.

As she walked out the door another couple walked in. Within a few seconds a scream was heard from the restaurant, for inside were the dead bodies of customers and employees. As people rushed towards the scream, they didn't notice the woman disappearing into the crowd, or the shadow that seemed to move out the restaurant.

"_Soon my mate, soon_," She thought as her red eyes glowed in the darkness of her cloak.

* * *

Cut.

Here it is like a promise the third chapter. I want to gave a big thanks to my new awesome beta Eleature. The girls in Naruto harem are: Mei, Samui, Shion, Amaru, Koyuki, Konan, oc, yugao and Ai (I read my polls). I may add more if you send me who you want but gave me a good reason.

Also a big thanks to Vendetta419 and DarkKitsune666. Thanks for your help in this story.

Now for some Q&A:

Q: The lady in the cloak is somebody Naruto knows?:

A: yes, Naruto knows this person but I can't say from where yet

Q: When Naruto beat up both Sarutobi and Minato was that a flashback and the reason that that toad was listening in?

A: that was a thought memory from the past and the his present self beating confronting them. That all was a day dream mixed with a memory.

Q: is the juubi in my story?

A: yes

Q: the hidden woman is Hinata or Kyuubi?

A: no

Q: why is Naruto taking all the crap?

A: he is not trying to draw attention to himself./ is he started to strike back it would be harder for him to complete his objective.

Rant:

Has anyone read the latest chapters of Naruto? They are complete fucking it up! They made Naruto into some dumbass fight for a lost cause! His goal is to be hokage not to gave his life for some faggot. Then theres that bitch Sakura, she tired to use Naruto by saying she loved him but Naruto saw through this. Then she does a lot of shit to kill Sasuke herself but bitches out the lost second. She watch as Sasuke stated he was going to kill Naruto but still thinks there team could go back to the way it was after she lied and betrayed Naruto while everyone seemed to forgot! Then there Hinata, their acting as if what she did didn't happen! I mean she stood up to a "god" to help Naruto when everyone else watched and did shit. She told him she loved him then but after the battle is said and done they act as if it never happened! Assholes much? Then their going to gave Sasuke his brother's eyes with a shit load of techniques! Yes its good Naruto is going to get learn to control the Kyuubi but that's still doesn't make it even!

Ok done with that rant on to the next:

I would like to address this to the assholes who flamed my story lets make one thing clear you anonymous assholes, you don't have to read my story. I don't mind if someone points out a mistake here and there but I don't want people bitching to me because they have no imagination. To those who don't flame thanks for the reviews and keep it up ^^

Also this is from my beta who did the last chapter.

Alastor:

Thank you to all those with positive feedback on this story. It took quite a lot of elaboration to get it as far as it has. However, there are those who seem to find fault in it that is so severe that it must be scrutinized inexorably. Let me first assign a few keys points of argument for those who have found fault:-Beta-Let this be my most crucial point. If there ever needed to be a proper Beta, or Editor, for this story, there is no better one than I. Since the story was still in its infancy, I assumed it could pass by with only simple corrections such as capitalization, commas, and periods. However, I underestimated the beings who found interest in things such as fanfic. Sharper minds than those I have seen before. Therefore, as demand for editing rises, so will I give them proper satisfaction. As a bibliophile, I will not take such insult lying down. Grammatical error or otherwise, even if this isn't my writing, I refuse to let my forte be undermined by the likes of you. No offense, of course.-Characterization and Story-While some agree with the characterization, some do not. I ask that you then bring more than jeers to your reviews. If you find fault, bring material to enhance instead of blindly stating the fault. The crass nature displayed by some of you is deplorable and unrefined at best. There is an incredible amount of simplicity in the characters, if you had read chapter one and any of the side notes you would know this, but the subtext reveals how each character is developed. For Naruto, he is basically a misanthropic nihilist; believes in no one and nothing. He can stand the verbal abuse because he does not care. He does not kill everyone because he does not care. He only acts on whim and finds nothing worth doing. Following the villages orders is simply a thing to do for without it, he wouldn't need to exist. It is also due to his own deep-seated hatred for the village that keeps him there; to keep his enemies closer. The story is still in its infancy so do keep that in mind when assuming the character's strengths; things may appear one way but may actually be another. And, for their strengths, technique-wise, their battles are indeed elaborated. Keep in mind that expressing strength through the typical sense lack impact without the physicality to express it. However cliche it may seem, it only takes a subtle change of text to make something rudimentary and make it extraordinary; keep that in summation, most of the criticism has helped shape what will become of the next chapter and has inspired the writer to do more. However, as his editor, I refuse to allow such calls of error go unanswered. It seems to me many are underestimating the potential of the plot and are refusing to read between the lines and find the nuances. Perhaps it because the genre of fanfic is sub-par and lacks the true core of literary analysis that forces many to overlook it? I do not know, but I will reiterate that this story is still in infancy and, as the main editor, I will assuage the unprecedented surge of intelligence. Again, no offense.

**End of rant**

Ok that I will try to work on this or Naruto to Balthier but like I said it will take time. I may post a new story so please be on the look out. Also I posted a new challenge so please check it out, its called:

_jiraiya takes naruto away challenge _(crappy name I know but I will change it)

So please check it out and review or I'm no doing shit ^^

-Gin


	4. Chapter 4

Fake smiles

Chapter 4

Don't own naruto

* * *

"Thank you, you may go" said Neji as the servant bowed then leaf.

Neji sighed as he reclined into his chair in his office. It's been two years since Hinata death and the family was still feeling the pain from it. Hinata had been the light of the Hyuga clan, she planned on abolish the _Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu (caged bird seal) _from the branch family and bring the family together as a whole. Hinata with the help of Naruto, made a seal that would protect the Byakugan secrets and stop the slavery of the branch members.

Sadly Hinata didn't live to begin her plan. When news of her death was known the branch family mourned over her death and the loss of their freedom. The main branch also mourned her death from the loss of a powerful heir, but himself, Hanabi, Hiashi, Kurenai and Naruto took her death the hardest.

Hanabi had shut down for the first few weeks, to the point that she had to be watch in case she tried to kill herself. Soon after she became cold to everyone in the clan save himself. She felt that it was the council's fault Hinata killed herself because of their greed for the Uchiha clan's fame and power, she also felt anger towards her father not stopping them. So trained from dawn into the late night only stopping to eat and relieve herself. She stopped talking to her friends and family and only talked to two people: himself and Naruto.

Hiashi couldn't take the loss of his oldest daughter. The sadness of her death and the guilt of how he treated her became too much for the man. He lost his will to live with the death of his brother, wife and now his oldest daughter. So the end his pain he committed seppuku to repent for his actions. The clan fell into shock from the loss of the heir and now the leader. Hanabi didn't show any concern of her father death and when the elders approached on taking over the clan she coldly declined stating "you fools have brought this upon yourselves so choke of your sins and corrode in it".

Kurenai went into depression from the loss of her closest student and begin to blame Naruto for her death. She told Naruto "if she didn't love you she would have been alive! First Asuma died because those who hunted you, now Hinata dead for loving you! Why must you take away those I love?"

After her outburst she put all her attention into her child in hope to escape her pain, it worked. She rejected her pain onto Naruto while forgetting Hinata to hide her pain.

He had become the leader of the clan since his _Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu _was removed when Naruto tested the new seal on him. But he wasn't happy of this, he only took became the leader of the clan to save those who done no wrong. But unlike Kurenai he didn't blame Naruto for what happened and still saw him as one of his best friends.

Naruto fell into a spiral of sadness and while it wasn't known to everyone, only his true friends stayed with him. He, Lee, Hanabi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Sai tried their best to pull him out of his darkness, but despite their efforts they couldn't. But they did become what held him from insanity and planned to stand by even if he lost it.

Neji rubbed his head when he thought of his melancholy friend. "I only hope he will find peace in whatever he decides to do".

His thoughts were interrupted when a messenger knocked on his office door panic.

"Neji-sama! There a giant demon approaching the village! Lady Hokage is calling all her ninja!"

Neji face went from stressed to serious when he heard the ninja. "I'm on my way" then he took off

* * *

(North Gate)

Tsunade stood at the gate awaiting the demon. Most of her ninja stood with her or were either setting traps or helping the citizens to safety.

"Hokage-sama! The demon is 30 miles and drawing closer" reported one of the ninja while bowing.

Tsunade's face was passive as she dismissed the ninja, she couldn't let any emotion show other than determination. While on the outside her face was passive the inside was different, she was scared for her village, her people and herself but knew she could let her true feeling show as if would cause the panic in the villagers and her ninja.

"I want those traps ready yesterday! Everyone else you have your orders!" yelled Tsunade as her ninja rushed to carry out their orders.

Tsunade continued to look out her window looking at the village, her village. She thought of all that have happened and how they still came out on top. But she knew that most of the reason they came out on top was thanks to Naruto.

"_Naruto_" she thought and begins to think how their relationship was again and what she had done.

"_It's for the good of the village"_ she thought stubbornly as she thought of what she done concerning Naruto. While in front of everyone else she was an over protective sister figure to the boy and was only trying to look out for him. But in reality she was manipulating him, making him feel safe when she was insuring his loyalty and despite the complaining always following her orders. She knew that some would see what she is doing as wrong but this was how the ninja world worked. At the beginning her feeling for Naruto were really that of a big sister, but that all changed when the Akatsuki attacked leaf. After seeing him loses control of his inner demon and the damage that he caused when he fought Pein, she realized how much of a risk Naruto really was.

She knew Naruto would be a threat to leaf thanks to all of their narrow mindedness, so she worked to keep him loyal. She treated nice and kindly when everyone didn't, she joked with him when he was near, she hugged him when he looked sad and it all was to keep him anchored to the village through her "_love_".

At first it worked for the most part. He trained to take the Hokage hat from her and would take all the villager and ninja awful treatment to prove them wrong. It was the same plan the third, her sensei had used. When Naruto was beaten by the villagers the third would always wait until the last moment to appear to save him like some hero while letting the villagers still abuse him, then when he took Naruto with him around the village he always pointed out the love the villagers had for him and how Naruto could have it to if he tried hard enough.

It was a great plan…until Hinata started a relationship with him. It seemed ok since he had something to protect, another anchor. Until Naruto begin to realize Hinata was all he needed. He stopped caring what the villagers thought of him, he didn't accepting the missions that where impossible for those of his rank (she couldn't order a genin to do an A-rank assassin missions, It was outlawed) to complete because he wanted to spend time with Hinata. It made it worse when Hinata begin her clan head training making it she couldn't do missions anymore since she was becoming clan head, thus giving Naruto more reasons to not take anything other than D or C rank missions.

She knew that she could have just given him a higher rank or better yet a true rank to his skills but she didn't want him to gain more power in the village or gain his clan rights. She knew she couldn't let him become Hokage despite telling him she would and she couldn't let be recognized as part of a clan, since the villagers would begin to riot out of denial of their beloved Yondaime's son and heir being the same person they wronged.

Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind for later she begins to address the ninjas that begin to appear for their orders.

* * *

(miles away from Konoha)

Kei watched as the demon move through the forest that surrounds the village. The monster was dark gray with six bloodshot eyes, two on each side of its skull. She fought down the urge to vomit; the reason was the monster's body was literally dead. The body was missing pieces and showed the muscles, inner organs and bone. fighting the urge to vomit got only harder as the forest begin to smell of rotting flesh as the demon got closer.

"Kami-sama" whispered the jounin as she watches the plant life start to die wherever the demon stepped

"Commence the activation of the seal!" said her commander over the communicator, snapping her out of what she was seeing.

Channeling chakra through her right hand and slamming it into a seal in front of her.

The seal was the reason her team where waiting for the demon so far from the village. The seal was a very powerful explosion seal made for taking down boss summons.

The demon stopped when it saw lights circle around it. It looked at the light curiously until it saw a shinobi crouched directly in front of it.

Kei watched her teammate get consumed by the demon as bait for it to get into the center of the circle. It was wrong and sick but the Hokage felt that the loss of one life is better than the loss of a whole village. But seeing her friend getting eaten alive while she watched was a horrifying experience.

The explosion uprooted dozens of tree and made a miles deep depression. All the ninja in the area waited to see the result of the attack.

"_ROAR!_"

Before the ninja had time to react, the demon charged forwarded through their traps, running through the explosion seals, stun seals and capture seals. Some ninja attacked the beast but the result was either killed or devoured alive. The demon revealed it could exhale flames from its month as it charred shinobi that tried to keep a distance.

Kei stood frozen at what she was seeing. Even after fighting in the horrors of the fourth shinobi war, it didn't prepare her for this. She watched frozen in fear as her fellow ninjas, her comrades, her friends where mowed down in a gruesome fashion.

"Kami" she breathed out before realizing the demon heard her. She failed to realize how close the demon was and realized it too late as the demon devoured her whole.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto and Ai continues on their way back to leaf with their unconscious teammates.

Ai used the opportunity to talk to Naruto. Naruto was hesitated at first but responded to Ai's questions. Ai asked him his likes, dislikes, anything to know him a little better.

"_Onii-san, I will earn a place in your heart_" she thought as Naruto let her stand on her own.

Naruto glanced at his clone, the clones nodded before dispelling; making Anko and Sasuke hit the ground with a thud.

Anko groan as she begin to awaken "what hit me"

Naruto bite back a reply, instead leaned against a tree.

Ai crouched down to finish heal the jounin "Anko-san I need you to hold still while I heal you."

Anko nodded "Ai-chan, what happened? How we escape the robe guy?"

Knowing Naruto wasn't going to reply Ai answered her question "Naruto-san saved us. He distracted the robed person before grabbing us and escaping"

Anko looked surprised, not at Naruto landing a hit on the powerful warrior but that he saved them "_I guess they're still some of the old gaki in there_" a small sad smile appeared on her face at the though

Naruto seeing her smile, he read her thoughts "I only saved you all because I rather not fight a most of Konoha because they lost their precious _Uchiha_, Namikaze and _snake charmer _if I didn't save them" he said bursting her bubble.

Anko had to hold in a wince from the venom in his voice and harsh facts. He didn't do it for them but for himself.

Even though Naruto was being cold to Anko, Ai couldn't help but smile at hearing her name not filled with venom from him. Luckily she turned her head to hide it from the others.

The team rested for a few minutes before Ai noticed at hank carrying a scroll, a Konoha emergency scroll. She quickly recovered the scroll from the hank before she opened it.

Naruto watch idly as Ai face changed into one of horror.

"Naruto-san, Anko-san, Uchiha we must returned to the village immediately. The village is under attack of a demon!"

Naruto continued to watch as the three quickly prepared themselves for travel. He didn't bother to hide the smirk as he saw Sasuke move towards Ai with his mangled arm.

"Heal my arm" he demand

Ai turned from her pack to look at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow before responding with a simple "No"

"Why the hell not woman" he growled out

Throwing her bag over her shoulder she walked away as she answered "I have to save all my chakra for the demon waiting at the village and I would lose a decent amount of it healing your arm"

Sasuke growled at her responses. He saw Naruto smirking at him from his side "find something funny _Genin_"

Naruto looked at Sasuke directly face then his mangled arm before jumping into the trees. He didn't need to speak as Sasuke knew it from looking at Naruto's face as he took off "_you_".

"_Laugh it up dobe but you will soon know l will have the last laugh_" he thought darkly before follow after the nin.

* * *

(Konoha a few hours later)

"Beta squads continue launching long ranged attack. Squad Gamma I needed those explosion tag yesterday! Alpha quad protect the medic nin from debris! " ordered Tsunade.

Tsunade was relied when she heard the report that the explosion did injure the demon greatly. But it was short lived when she found out the demon had recovered, what's more how it recovered.

By eating her nins

She quickly ordered the ninja in the area to set trap and leave the area. She knew by no mean it would stop the demon. But it would hopefully slow it down.

They used the time to evacuate the civilians, injured and planned for some form of attack. Tsunade and her strategist (Shikamaru and his father Shikaku) plans failed as the demon were impervious to any attack that wasn't B-rank and up. It only worsen as when her nin did deal a good a moment of damage it would soon be heal as the dead would devour any dead nin nearby that was killed by the demon's attacks.

"If only I had my grandfather's bloodline or some seal master left in the village. Damnit I wish I had listened to Jiraiya when he suggested training all ninja in seals. Looks like we have to use _that_ technique"

"AHH"

The scream quickly reminded Tsunade of how grim the situation was.

The ninja that screamed died as he was consumed alive by the demon. Bodies of her ninjas covered the ground, giving the demon countless health supply. Her ninja that weren't dead were heavily injured or following her orders despite how bleak it looked.

"kami help us" she muttered before joining the medic nins on healing the injured nins.

* * *

(Battle field)

"Doton team take out is leg from under it, I want halted! Katon teams destroy the dead bodies and any near it! I don't care if their still alive, if they can't get away then put them out their misery before that thing does! The rest of you continue to pelt it with any long ranged jutsu you can perform! I need any fast nins to move the injure that's no in a ten feet radius of that damned thing! " barked Shikamaru

He hated this, ordering his comrades to kill the fellow comrades if they were too close to the demon but he could take any chances.

_Doton: Retsudo Tenshō __(Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm)_

Doton: Dosenkiryū! (Earth Release: Earth Dragon)

Doton: Doryūkatsu! (Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide)

The earth beneath the demon was literally torn, divides and ripped apart, making a huge fissure in the earth. The demon was forced in the fissure by earth dragons; the dragons slammed into the demon force it into the hole while taking chucks of its flesh.

Several more ninja more forward

_Katon: Haisekishō__ (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)_

A stream of Chakra-altered gun-powdered ash covered 2 yards of the area but the nins weren't finished.

_Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!__ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (_Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique_)

An powerful explosion deafen the area

Ninjas were blown back for the shockwave of the jutsu. The forest in the area was demolished from the explosion along with some of the village's wall.

After the earth had closed the fissure, Kakashi quickly moved forward with several ninja following. The ninja quickly stood in front of Kakashi before hold their hands in a pray stance. As soon as the men and women had got in their stance, Kakashi pulled a scroll from his jounin vest pocket, a black scroll. Biting his thumb enough to draw blood, he then wiped it on the scroll. The scroll soon shot out tendrils that stabbed the shinobi in front of Kakashi and begin to suck chakra out of them.

"_kinjirareta jutsu: sonaeru; hidoi chikyu mippu no jutsu! (__Forbidden technique: sacrifice; damned earth sealing technique_)" he said grimly.

The bodies of the shinobi hit the ground as their chakra, blood and their very life force was pulled from out their body used to power the technique. Their blood slithered across the ground, making the seal. Soon the kanji for seal appeared over the closed fissure glowing before it disappeared.

Everyone held their breath as they tensed for the demon to appear. Sensor nin tried if the demon was held while everyone stood ready. After 30 mins the sensors nodded to Tsunade.

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief that was held through the whole field. She held up her hand showing the ninja that it was successful.

Soon cheers erupted through the area as ninja celebrated their victory. This was the seen Naruto, Ai, Anko and Sasuke arrived to see. Although worried when she saw the damage in front of the village gate, Ai let out a sigh of relief that the demon was defeated.

Anko quickly rushed into the crowd of cheering shinobi to find out what happened.

Sasuke was quickly surrounded by medic nin hoping to heal him after they seen his injure. While doing this they disregarded their patients.

Hanabi looked at the doctors in disgust from their actions. Looking around her eyes landed on her aniki, Naruto looking at the area. Without a second thought she moved towards the snowy haired man.

Just as Hanabi was making her way towards Naruto, the seals glowed.

"Hokage-sama! The seal is being over powered!" said a sensor nin

"What! Everyone-" she was cut off by the earth splitting open.

The seal and the earth it laid on begin to crack. Soon a huge pillar of fire shot toward the sky. Some nin that where close to the seal were quickly pulled into the hole by gray tentacles that followed out after the flames stopped. The sounds of scream and flesh be ripped away was heard.

The Ninjas in the area begin to run back to the village. Some ninja were pushing other down or throw them behind themselves in hope of getting away. Unfortunate Hanabi herself begin thrown towards the demon. But before she was completely out her attacker hands, she slammed her right hand into the person's back.

Hanabi's eyes widen when she suddenly found the demon that was just seal in front of her. It dull, dead eyes loved at her with something that made her body freeze.

It was hunger.

Neji didn't hesitate as he dashed towards his cousin. He knew that he was going to die but he was ready to sacrifice his life for hers. He swiftly moved through the nin, avoiding them all. But before he could get towards his cousin he was quickly knocked by Shizune with some needles to the neck. Shizune quickly picked up the downed clan head and performed a Shunshin to appear next to the Hokage.

"Good job Shizune, I don't need to lose a clan head for foolishness" Stated Tsunade

"_Tsuin Hakke Kūshō! __(Twin Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)"_ Two compressed ball blasted the demon in the face while sending Hanabi back from the recoil.

"I refuse to let it end this way!" roared Hanabi as she got to her feet and moved to get out the demon's radius.

Seeing its meal trying to get away the demon launched multiple tendrils at the young woman.

Hanabi with her byakugan to dodge the attack with fluidness fit for an heiress to her clan. She was almost clear when the tentacles formed a fleshy wall ahead of her. Knowing that if she hesitates it would only bring her death. As she approached the wall she channeled chakra into her feet and hands. When she closes enough to the wall she released the chakra.

"_Shibai-no_ _Hakke Kūshō!__ (Quadruple Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)_" she roared as she released her technique from her hands and feet at the ground. The recoil from the jutsu propelled her into the air and above the wall. When she was over the wall more tendrils moved towards her while in the air.

She begins to rotate her body rapidly while releasing chakra from all the chakra points on her body.

_Hakkeshō Kaiten!__ (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)_

The jutsu pushed back the tendrils for a while before the tendril pushed her back over the wall. As she prepared another _Hakke Kūshō, _a loud roar interrupted her. Her eyes widen when she noticed the demon was right behind her with its jaws open widen to eat her whole. The force from the gray tendril had pushed her towards the demon awaiting mouth.

"_Inkaten_ (_flashing point_)"

Hanabi soon found herself of in the arms of Aniki, a few steps ahead of the demon. The demon suddenly freezes before its tendrils suddenly begins to fall apart on the ground then the rest of its body soon after.

"Are you alright, Hanabi-chan?" said Naruto as he looked at Hanabi

* * *

_Cut!_

Greeting readers, I know I'm late with this update (more so the usual), but I'm working now so I write when I can. In this chapter I pretty much made it know who are Naruto friends and enemies in leaf. I wanted to put the characters fighting more but with the monster it couldn't happen. Truthfully I wish I did more but I will just make the next chapter better to make up for this. Also sorry to those who read _From Naruto to Balthier. _I have not given up the story nor is it on hiatus, but it just coming along much slow then I wanted. Another note to those who followed Lonely kitsune and Sora no ishi, I have taken those stories off my profile. When I read them I was realized how crappy I wrote them and mistake I made. I will fix them and re-post them after i make some changes so don't worry.

Until then

_Stay gold _

Gin


	5. Chapter 5

**Fake smiles**

Chapter 5

"**Bijuu/Summon**"

"_**Jutsu**_"

_Don't own Naruto_

* * *

The sun begun its rise into the as the morning light filled the area. The slightly chilly street of Konoha nearly empty

Naruto was currently walking down the slightly chilly streets of Konoha. His destination was his to apartment after finishing his morning workout. The he enjoyed the nearly empty streets, taking in the quite sounds of nature.

"Naruto-san!"

Ai greeted Naruto, as she ran up to him. Once she was in front of him she noticed of his current state, Naruto wore loose orange training pants, black training shirt and had a white towel around his shoulders. He had pulled his hair into a high pony tail, letting his face seen with his eye patch. He was covered in sweat, signifying he just finished training.

"Good morning, Ai-san" said Naruto politely

After their mission together, Naruto decided to make an effort to get to know Ai. Naruto knew Ai didn't know about his past or a true understanding of his situation, and knew it would be foolish to punish Ai for something she had no hand in.

Ai practically threw her whole being into getting to know her brother and letting him to know everything about her. She told him her likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. She also in turn learned his. She wasn't that surprised when she found out his likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams weren't what the others had told her.

"Good morning! I was on my way to your apartment. I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast together?" she asked hoping he'll agree.

Naruto nodded "Sure, let me change first"

* * *

(Council room)

The sound of chatter was heard as the members discussed various things. The council of Konoha was composed of ninja clan leaders, high ranked civilians and other influential people in Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, we still have yet to discover what has caused the sudden rise in demons. I was informed that the demons have already begin to destroy some of the smaller villages" said one of the members with concern for his safety evident in his voice

Tsunade held a stern look at thought about the situation of the hidden villages. It has been three months since the giant demon attacked their village and the sudden increase of hordes of demons throughout elemental nations. Demons were always in the elemental world but not as many as it was now, and to make matters worse more kept appearing. She had to recall most of her shinobi because of this problem. If that wasn't bad enough, new demons, ones that have never been seen before, have started to appear; Like the demon that attack the village a month before.

"The ninja we sent out to investigate this hasn't returned. We can't afford to send anymore ninja out. At this moment, we can only protect the village until we either find the source on where they are coming from and stop it or find a way to keep the demons out of fire country." Stated Tsunade

The council nodded with her decision

"Times like this it would be great if we had Jiraiya-sama and his information network" stated Tsume

The council agreed at the great loss it was to lose such a ninja at this dire time "hokage-sama what are we going to do about the daimyo's demand?"

Because of the consent sightings of demons in fire country, the daimyo have demanded more ninja be sent to the capital to protect him and his family. This was the main reason for their meeting.

"We will tell the daimyo we can't give him most of a shinobi, but we can give what is able" stated Tsunade grimly.

She refuses to send most of her ninja away at a time like this, even if it's to protect the daimyo!

"Who will you send Hokage-sama? The daimyo expect the best" stated one of the council members

Tsunade closed her eyes in thought. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked at the council "I'll send…"

* * *

Naruto and Ai sat in Naruto's apartment enjoy a good breakfast. He knew he wouldn't get a good breakfast anywhere else.

Ai convinced him to let her help him cook since she didn't want to feel like a burden. Naruto soon found out that while Ai was a great kunoichi , but a cook she was not. She did something few could, that was burn broiling water.

"Thank you for placing the plates down Namikaze-san" said Naruto as he nodded his head in thanks

Ai puff out her cheeks as she glared at Naruto while pouting at the same time "I thought we had agreement. You said would call me "Ai" and I could call you Naruto"

Naruto held back a chuckle as she pouting but instead choose to roll his eyes "Hai, it slipped my mind"

Ai's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his impassive tone. This was normal for them now, Naruto would push her buttons and she would pout or tease him in return. She knew he was still cautious, but he wasn't shutting her out anymore. She knew in time she would gain his respect and trust.

Naruto was genuinely surprised how his relationship with Ai was evolving. Despite his hesitance , he had begun to actually enjoying her company. To the villagers and those she didn't trust, she was respectful and shrewd, from what he heard a female version of their father. But to those who knew her, she was a tomboy, motor mouth, quick tempered and easily excitable. She reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. He found amusing in a way, Naruto's current personality would now be considered like Minato, while Ai was that of their mother;Kushina.

The two continued to enjoy their morning talking about random things and the things that caught their interest. They were soon interrupted by knocking on Naruto door.

"*KNOCK KNOCK* Uzumaki wake up!" yelled a voice for the other side of the front door

Naruto heard the banging on his front door but ignored it. He continued to listen to Ai, who seemed to ignore the door as she was currently going about something a guy said to her.

After a few minutes and as much as he tried he couldn't ignore the annoying noise. Deciding to see what the asshole wanted, he got up to answer the door. Naruto excused himself from the table and went to answer the door.

Ai finally noticed someone was at the door when Naruto excused himself. She watched in interest on what would happen next. Another thing that changed since their last mission was Naruto's different attitude toward those that disrespected him.

* * *

Ino glared at the door in front of her. She was sent by the hokage to fetch Naruto for a meeting.

That was fifth teen minutes ago

"Damn it Uzumaki answer the fucking door!" she roared as she continued to bang on the door, not caring if she woke anyone up.

She was about kick the door down when it finally opened.

Standing in front of her was Naruto Uzumaki, wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt and loose tan shinobi pants. Ino couldn't help but drink in the sight of the muscled male in front of her. She burned the image of his 8 pack abs, his toned compacted muscled chest and arms, his shoulder length white hair that farmed his face and hid his left eye but exposing his royal purple eye that seemed to pierce her soul.

"What the hell you want Yamanaka" he growled

Ino snapped out her daze when she heard his speak "Hokage-sama has summoned you Uzumaki. She wants you at her office right away" she glared

Naruto looked at her with a blank expression before slamming the door in her face.

Ino glared before leaving

* * *

Ai watched Naruto lazily gathered his gear. When he was done he looked at her with a pointed look that was mixed "I'll be back shortly. Stay if you want but lock the door if you decide to leave"

After saying that he disappeared in a Shunshin no Jutsu

Ai sat there looking at the spot he just was in, but soon her eyes begin to widen in realization "He's trusting me enough to let me be in his apartment alone!"

A large smile was stretched across her face. She begins to look through the home more closely than before. "Now to find his porn and find out if he is an ass man or a tit man!"

* * *

(Hokage's office)

Tsunade sat at her desk mulling over her plan. She was interrupted when an Anbu announced Naruto's arrival.

Naruto entered the room with a blank expression on his face. He noticed Shizune wasn't in the room. Sakura and Ino stood on either side of Tsunade, no doubt her errand girls for the day.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama" he asked detached with his fake smile present

"Yes, Uzumaki I have a mission for you. You are heading to the boarders of Hi no Kuni (fire country) to escort supplies carries here. Our sources said there will be demon in the area so exercise caution"

"When do I leave hokage-sama?" he asked impassively

"You leave in one hour. You have three days to meet up with the carries. You'll your teammates will meet you at the gate." She stated while looking directly at him

Naruto nodded before moving to the door.

"Naruto I want the supplies at any cost. If you must leave the the merchants behind then so be it, just makes sure the supplies get here" she said softly but was heard to Naruto and understood.

Tsunade watched as Naruto left the room to prepare with Sakura and Ino following behind him, for what she didn't know. While she didn't say it to him, there was more to the mission then what he was being told. It was true they needed the supplies, especially if they were going to survive these times. But the other reason she was sending him and the other with him on this mission was to keep them away from the fire daimyo.

"Oh my how sneaky of you lady hokage. You sent away your village's top assent to keep him out of the reaches of you lord. I guess that what he gets for trusting a ninja" chimed a female voice that wasn't familiar to Tsunade.

She quickly turned her head to see a woman that wasn't there before, sitting on her desk. The woman sitting on her desk was a curvaceous and very well-endowed (J-cup) woman with long sliver hair with lavender high lights that looked like silk flowing to her back and over the edge of her desk that looked to be in her mid-20's to early 30's. She wore a black body suit that fit her body like a glove and drew attention to her curves, an orange with black patterned scarf that wrapped around her neck and a tan cloak with a large hood.

The woman turned her head to look directly at Tsunade. Despite herself Tsunade felt her face become inflamed at the sight of the woman's face. The woman face was lightly tan that was sharp but heart shape, her eyes were crystal baby blue, plump lips, lush eyelashes with a beauty mark under her right eye. She looked more royal then the most lord and ladies she has ever seen in her life.

"If you keep looking at me like that I'll blush." The woman said with a teasing tone and a knowing look.

Tsunade quickly regained control of her emotions. After getting under control she glared at the woman "who are you and how did you get in my office"

Tsunade noticed that everyone in the room wasn't moving. Her Anbu guards haven't attacked the woman, they continued to look forward, not moving or breathing, completely frozen.

The woman smiled "I see you noticed. Everyone in the room but you and me are frozen, how I won't tell. As to whom I am, you may call me Himekojo"

Tsunade appears in front of Himekojo with her arm cocked back to deliver a right hook. Tsunade is shocked when Himekojo slaps her fist away as if it was a fly buzzing. Tsunade didn't let up as she unleashed a barrage punches in a blink of an eye. Himekojo not only deflect her assault with ease but stopped both of Tsunade's fists cold with one hand.

Himekojo looked on in amusement at Tsunade's shock "Did you really think those love taps would hurt me? Oh my, someone is full of themselves"

Himekojo lets go of Tsunade's hands and walks around her. Tsunade moved to jump away from but couldn't. Her whole body was frozen like the other but she could still move her eyes and was still awe of her surroundings.

Himekojo grabbed a two hand full of Tsunade's breast. She begins to kneading Tsunade's huge breast. Tsunade felt her body betray her as she felt herself become aroused. Pleasure was shooting through her body like lightening. Her face became in flamed once again from the pleasure.

Himekojo looked at Tsunade's breast in curiosity "I'm surprised your breast is still so huge and bouncy, you must have a lot of chakra. I guess you can thank your Uzumaki and Senju blood for that"

Himekojo release Tsunade's breast and whispered into her ear "Do you realize your situation?"

Tsunade couldn't help but feel over whelmed, she never been in a situation like this. She couldn't fight back; not even in her genin days has she ever felt like this. This woman could literally kill everyone in this room while she watched. She never felt so powerless, helpless….

Useless…

Then like a puppet when its string is cut, Tsunade's body fell to the floor. She breathed hard and she tried to gather herself together. She wobbly made her way to the chair in front of her desk and sat down. Himekojo sat in Tsunade's chair looking at Tsunade in amusement.

"Now that we're done playing its time to get down to business" Himekojo smile amusingly as watched Tsunade looked at her in disbelief

* * *

Naruto made his way to his apartment to grab his gear. He didn't acknowledge anyone as he made his way to his apartment.

"Uzumaki!" called two voices

Anyone…

Sakura and Ino appeared in front him. Sakura was glaring at him along with Ino.

Sakura stepped forward "Why was Ai at your apartment today?"

Naruto continued walking right pass them "Since when did whatever happens in my life concerned you"

"She's your teammate" yelled Ino

Naruto look at them and give a fake smile "Really?"

Before either of the girls could reply he disappeared in a Shunshin

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" asked Ai as she watched Naruto grab his traveling gear from his bed

"A week or two at the most." Said Naruto without stopping

"Do you know who your team mates are?"

"No but I think she will send a Hyūga with me along with a heavy assault ninja" he replied as he finished packing.

"Please be careful. I heard that there are more demons appearing everyday" pleaded Ai in a worried tone. She just started to get to know her brother and didn't want anything to happen to him.

Naruto put on his cloak before looking Ai in the eye. His eye soften when he saw that she was genuinely concerned with his well being.

"I'll be fine. When I get back maybe we can have lunch together" he said trying to ease her emotions.

It worked as Ai's eyes widen before a beautiful big smile appeared "Sure!"

Naruto grabbed the last of his gear before waving at Ai then disappeared in a shunshins

* * *

Naruto appeared at the west gate. He saw that his team mates were already there.

To the left was an Anbu, The Anbu wore full body war gear: body armor, shin guards, gauntlets, black ninja pants with two shrunken and kunai pouches on each leg, a sword strapped the their back. The mask the anbu wore was a monkey.

To Naruto's surprise Hanabi was also there waiting. She wore short black biker shorts with a belt brown that had two pouches on the back and one on the left side and a tan half skirt that cover her behind, a short tan shirt with a high collar that cover her mouth and exposed her tight stomach and show a lot of cleavage, gun metal colored gauntlets and graves on her fist and legs, knee length kunoichi boots that left the top of her feet exposed. On her waist a short swords was strapped horizontally.

Her face lite up when she saw he approaches. He noticed her hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Aniki!"

Naruto felt the air leave his lungs as Hanabi had torpedoed into his chest. He pet her head affectingly as he tried to catch his breath. Hanabi purred as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Now that everyone is head, let's move out!" barked their team leader.

Their team leader was no other then Kakashi Hatake, Anbu captain, and Naruto's team leader. Kakashi was wearing the same armor as the anbu only he had a red scarf around his neck and a tan Anbu captain's clock. His inu anbu mask was resting on the side of his head.

Hanabi released Naruto before all of them responded with "hai!"

In a blink of the eye the team was gone as if they weren't there.

* * *

Hanabi was ecstatic that she would be going on a mission with her Aniki. She couldn't help thinking back to when she started calling Naruto aniki.

It was when Naruto and Hinata was dating, She remembered when she uses to see Naruto with Hinata all the time. They were damn near attached at the hip. Thanks to that she got to know Naruto and the more she got to know him the more she begun to become attached to him. He was strong but not arrogant like high rank ninja or members of her clan, he was kind to her and didn't treat her like a princess but a person, he helped her whenever she asked, always honest if not blunt with her. She had saw the reasons her sister fell for him.

But then Hinata's death happened

Everything around her seems to fall apart, her sister who was like a mother figure to her was killed; she knew it was the Uchiha's fault. She had to watch her _father_ going into cold depression, knowing it was his own fault what happened to Hinata. And worst of all she was hounded by those _sheep_ of villagers acting like that cared when all they were doing was trying to suck up. It was only thanks to Neji and Naruto that she overcame her depression.

But she also felt something else happened to her, a feeling of cold fury engulfed her being. She saw the village for what they were just arrogant trash trying to get their hands on something that wasn't theirs! Whether it is money, power or respect!

It only multiplied when she saw how her aniki was treated after Hinata's death. They acted as indifference and some even blamed him as if it was his fault like that bitch Kurenai!

She along with his real friend had to do everything they could to help him! More and more she felt the village as a great pit with people who were filled with shit. She knew that the world was shifting, even more so from the sudden increase of demons. She knew soon those who wronged her aniki would pay.

Hanabi shook her head to clear thoughts. She had begun to focus on the surroundings. Their team had been traveling for 4 hours and the change in the area was become worse as they went. The sky turned into a grimy gray color, the trees turned darker and exotic from adapting to the changes, the ground turn black and mist cover some of the areas. It was as if the land was fighting: against the demon and humans…

"Cool" she whispered in awe

She saw her aniki glance at her with amusement in his eye. She blushes in embarrassment before looking elsewhere.

"Looks like the demon increase is affecting all of fire country, I bet that the other villages are going through the same thing" stated Kakashi

After the demon attack, his personality turned back to when it was in the war, cold, serious and strict. Even though Naruto didn't like Kakashi he couldn't help but like the change.

The sound of a twig made them move at attack position. While normal people would barley heard it and would pass it off as an animal, to ninja it was as if it was a loin's roar and could tell it wasn't an animal.

"Everyone gets ready!" stated Kakashi as he drew his blade

* * *

Cut

Here the update you all been wanting. I was stuck on where I was going with this story and I honestly was thinking of giving it up for adoption. But I decided not to…for now. I'm already working on another story update date so keep your eyes open.

Side note: I hate the Sharingan, I mean why does the Uchiha clan have all this shit for their eyes and everyone else only have one, or two special abilities. I swear, does Kishimoto really need to spamming those damn eyes.

Also I need a beta reader! So please help if you can

Until then

Stay gold

Gin


End file.
